Full Moon Circles
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Full Moon Circles is a fictional comic book team appearing in issues created by the Fairview Comics. They are a part of active individual team in the general team--The Circle. Full Moon Circles The deadly assassin team has been mastering their skills to kill the Zemo for Calibre's death. They need the Calibre so badly, but the Zemo killed the Calibre so simply without an explanation why the Zemo has to do it. Are all they villains or heroes? As Assawoman almost assassinated the leader of the Zemo, Gluek had to glue Assawoman on the sticky floor, trap Assawoman's hands, tell her that there is no necessary to kill the leader before the leader has a reason to explain us otherwise. Then Assawoman frees herself from being glued, telling him not ever doing that to her and reminding him that there may be his mistake to blow a chance to know that the Zemo did not ask the Calibre to explain why the Zemo had to come and arrest the Calibre for what. And he told Assawoman that Assawoman had a chance to ruin the reputation of the Full Moon Circles and informed her that she could have destroyed the Circle's reputation. She then told him that the Circle sent us to kill the Zemo and destroy the Zemo's hidden places as we followed the direct orders from the Circle. He informed her that there is something wrong with his team lately. She asked how. He explained what happened when Okoboji, Kandiyohi, and Chokio came and disappeared so fast at same time. She asked him if they are killed just like Calibre without an explanation and told him we have to do the right thing to stop the Zemo before the Zemo destroyed the whole European branch. Grogan pulverizated Trice into a stone right before Trice would have a chance to copycat Grogan. He already knew Trice's plan. Vogue Woman has a chance to absory Grogan, but Kest warns Vogue Woman that there is either way she could die trying to fight or evade from his secret powers. She does not listen to his warn as he sighs big time and knows that he hates that. He has to do it to her as she drowns in her awakening eyes as she knows that she is going to die anyways. Vogue Man angrily hits him and tells him to revive her life or he break his body system. However, Koronis greets to him as she touches him one second before he turns around to have a chance to look around. He gets sick fast. Strong Man sees that and dashes against Koronis over the land. Pollaq supernaturally casts on Strong Man into solid snowman and meets Ykarcena, the experienced mystic artist. Ykarcena uses the wand to hit Pollaq and knock her out, causing the supernatural casting on Strong Man permanently. Zemple bleeds Ykarcena through the symbol of the temple through his blood and informs Ykarcena that he has her powers in him, but she tells him there is far more consequences that he needs to face later. He informs Ykarcena that he does not need it because of he has everything in her that developed him to protect him from whatever happened to him. Firecat grabs him by her claws, telling whether he wants to know whose blood comes from whatever he rather wants to know what her powers could be more far enough dangerous than a human Ykarcena is. Kokomo grabs Firecat by her hands that gives Firecat a cold temperature which gives her to get sick and cold awfully bad. Kakapo kicks Kokomo out of nowhere on the land at the rate of speed with his kakapo powers. Facing the Xia Skow recognizes ABCDE who joined the Xia alongside with Quesnal and confusedly asking them what is going on. They are surprised to see her now. Quoddy faces the Apostle by explaining what happened to her team as the Apostle learns of what happened to her team lately. Deaths on October 12, 2010 1. Okoboji, Kandiyohi, Chokio, and Kokadjo were killed in action by the Matrix Covenant. 82 minus 4 is 78. 2. Rexhame, Megantic, Dracut, Dux, Polpis, Amble, Ooheoctah, Temperance, Minot, Santuit, Ventry, Cotuit, Plymp, and Quacum were killed in action by the ORD-M. 78 minus 14 is 64. 3. Agawan, Monson, Sheff, Pomonkey, Holubird, Arundel, Skiff, Pocomgonshine, Prout, Thariot, Notch, Nezpique, Nesowadnehunk, Sook, Meguntic, Medomak, Quidnet, Mattot, Appomattox, Breezy, Patuxent, Oxon, Tyaskin, Eskutascis, Sysladobsis, Molunkus, Chicamuxen, Wytopitlock, Auscongus, and Willimantic were killed in action by the Defiance. 64 minus 30 is 34. 4. Quaw, Cownal, Oquossoc, Pulpit, Kolin, Bock, Orrock, Shafer, Nemadjil, Bude, Zoar, Quantum, Madaket, Squib, Hage, Quasit, Scituate, Valler, Ux were killed in action by the Djibouti. 34 minus 19 is 15. 5. Quash, Kest, Zemple, Grogan, Pollaq, Koronis, Groton, and Stemmer were killed in action by the Blokemen Unit Remaining Seven Survivors 001 Gluek, 014, Kokomo, 017 Skow, 029 Quoddy, 031 Assawoman, 059 Croom, and 072 Acoaxet of the Full Moon Circles are remaining seven survivors. Membership List Category:Team